Wireless systems are used to provide voice and data services to user equipment such as cellular telephones and computers.
Conventionally, user equipment is provided with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. The SIM card includes security information such as private key information that can be used in authenticating user equipment to a cellular network.
It may not always be desirable to use conventional SIM cards. For example, conventional SIM cards can make the host device (e.g., wireless telephone) bulkier and more complicated. They also necessitate management of SIM card inventories and distribution by the manufacturer or service provider.
Conventional SIM card systems may also make it difficult to purchase wireless services. For example, it may be difficult to establish relationships with wireless carriers in foreign countries when a user is travelling.
A SIM card is typically associated with one user account. User account data is preloaded into the SIM card, and is permanently stored on the SIM card. If a user wishes to change services from an existing account to a new account, the user needs to replace an existing SIM card associated with the existing account with a new SIM card associated with the new account (e.g., by physically removing the existing SIM card from the SIM card slot and inserting the new SIM card).
In an effort to reduce the inconvenience of swapping SIM cards, SIM cards that are preloaded with two accounts have been developed. The user can switch between the two accounts without physically removing the SIM card. However, if the user wants to switch to a new account that is not one of the two accounts on the SIM card, the user of this type of SIM card will need to insert a new card. User devices that include a pair of SIM card slots have also been developed. Such user devices allow users to change between multiple accounts, but can be bulky and require that the user obtain a new SIM card for each new account.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to provide users with the ability to obtain and manage wireless services.